The objective of this project is to identify factors in infancy which are predictive of later socio-emotional development. This project will focus primarily on the aspects of the mother-infant relationship and infant functioning which are hypothesized to be important for healthy emotional development during early childhood. In the second study of this project we have obtained several measures of the mother-infant relationship at the beginning of the infant's second year. We are currently following these infants up through their fifth birthday. Analyses of the data already collected have provided additional evidence for the validity of the Differential Social Reaction Procedure which was developed in this Branch.